


something far too good to feel

by decievve



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decievve/pseuds/decievve
Summary: saw Vanessa's tweet about Toni having pink/purple hair for season 4 so i wrote a short one shot about cheryl helping toni dye her hair because why not and would literally kill for riverdale to have a scene like that but the writers would never ugh





	something far too good to feel

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short soft one shot i decided to write when i was bored but hope you enjoy!

Toni had been greeted with loud rain upon waking up. Her naked body directly coming in contact with Cheryl’s back after last nights activities. Cheryl was still asleep so Toni continued to cuddle the red head from behind until she felt Cheryl wake up. 

Cheryl shifted in her bed so that she was facing Toni “Morning baby”

Toni looked at the half sleeping girl with pure adoration as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear “Good morning love, its raining outside is there anything in particular you want to do today? I’ve got nothing to do with the poisons or serpents so its just you and me today beautiful.”

“Mmm I love the sound of that and as much as I should get up right now, it's still early so can we cuddle for a little longer?”

“You know I can’t say no to that”

So for the next hour, they basked in each others warm embrace, either of them daring to move away from each other, occasionally sharing lazy kisses or sharing forehead kisses, neck kisses or any where they could comfortably reach. Not wanting anything to go further than that, they laid together, legs intertwined, arms draped over the others body as their foreheads touched until they both felt ready to get up. 

—

“Babe?” Toni called out from the living room as Cheryl was making breakfast for the two of them 

“Yes TT?” 

“I was wondering if I could quickly run to the pharmacy? I just gotta grab something” 

Cheryl instantly furrowed her eyebrows, evidently confused by the girl’s question. “Are you sick? Are you hurt? You don’t seem sick to me, I’m so awful for not noticing something might be wrong” 

Toni lightly laughed at her girlfriends sudden panic as she wrapped her arms around a still very concerned Cheryl. “No no no, I’m not sick and I’m not hurt baby, I just wanted to buy something for us to do today but I wanted to leave it as a surprise so you can’t know until I get back.” 

“Hmm alright but make sure you take a raincoat before you go, I don’t need you to _actually_ get sick considering the weather outside” 

Cheryl planted a kiss on the shorter girls lips, letting it linger a little longer than needed, until she allowed Toni to unwrap her from around her waist to grab a raincoat, in particular Cheryl’s raincoat because she loved it so much. 

“I’ll be back soon Cher, can’t wait for breakfast” 

“Indeed, don’t take too long, don’t want your food getting cold” 

And with that Toni placed a peck on Cheryl’s lips as she walked out the door into the freezing weather for something she hoped would lighten up their day.

Cheryl instantly got back to making breakfast, pancakes with maple syrup, fruits and other pastries filled the house with an irresistible smell. Cheryl loved cooking, especially because she was so good at it. She remembers delivering pastries to Toni at the Whyte Wyrm when they had first started dating and she remembers how much she loved them and the amount of kisses she got after so now she uses every opportunity to cook for her girlfriend knowing how happy it made her. 

After setting everything up and making sure all of the food was still warm and ready, she heard the front door open only to see a freezing and soaked Toni. 

“TT you must be freezing, come here let's get you a change of clothes and something warm. Did you get what you need?” 

“You bet, and please, I’m absolutely freezing and starving and whatever you cooked smells amazing, I’ll go get changed quickly and then I’m all yours.” 

Five minutes later, Toni came back wearing her grey trackies and Cheryl’s red jumper which was way too big for her but she knew how much her girlfriend _loved_ seeing her in oversized things, she found it both hot and adorable at the same time. 

Toni walked into the kitchen but was surprised to see no Cheryl but more surprisingly no food on the table. 

“Uhh Cher?” 

“In the living room my love” Cheryl called out.

“Oh my god babe, I love you” Toni had walked into the living room to a full breakfast set up on the floor next to the fireplace with a vase and red roses standing in the middle of it all. 

Toni instantly made her way over to the red hair and cupped her face in her hands “Have I mentioned how many times I love you? Because I really damn love you Cheryl Blossom” 

“Hmm and I love you Toni Topaz” 

They kissed each other softly until Cheryl suggested they both eat or the food truly will get cold. 

They sat on the floor by the fire place, comfortably in each others company, occasionally in a comfortable silence and occasionally in a full conversation until Toni ended up in Cheryl lap, her back pressing into the taller girls front, as Cheryl slowly and lightly raked her fingers through pink and brown hair while placing gentle kisses on her neck every now and then. Both of them loved 

moments like this. Quiet weekends where they just spent time with each other, loving one another and that’s exactly what was happening in this moment until Cheryl broke the silence. 

“Toni, you never did end up telling me what you got from the pharmacy.” 

Toni slightly shifted in her girlfriends lap so she could face her better. “okay so as you know the pink is slowly starting to fade out so I figured we could dye my hair today but I kind of wanted to add some purple this time, I’ve never done it before but I think it might look okay. What do you think?” 

“That is gonna look so hot” 

“So is that a yes?” 

“You bet its a yes” 

Both girls smiled into their kiss, feeling nothing but pure happiness. 

—

“Toni, stay still or I’m gonna get the dye everywhere.” 

It was well into the afternoon and the rain still hadn’t stopped but that didn’t concern either of the girls. However, Cheryl was concerned by how much Toni was trying to kiss her as she put the dye in Toni’s hair. Both girls decided the best position to apply it was for Cheryl to straddle Toni but when Cheryl agreed she didn’t think Toni would be trying to kiss her every two seconds.

“I’m sorry baby you’re just so hard to resist” 

“How about this, if you stay still until I finish dying your hair, you can have all the kisses you want. I just don’t want your hair to look awful and uneven.” 

“Fine but you better keep your word” 

“I promise” 

Cheryl kept applying streaks of pink and purple through out Toni’s hair, occasionally pulling a hum out of her from the calming feeling of Cheryl’s hands in her hair. Cheryl couldn’t wait to see the final product, she had dyed Toni’s hair before but only pink, now that she had two colours she was worried about blending them and making it look awful but Toni reassured her she’d be fine and that there was nothing to worry about. 

Finally after twenty minutes they washed out the excess dye and were getting ready to dry Toni’s hair. 

“Wait Cher, I wanna dry it alone and then you can come and see it, I want it to be a surprise” 

Cheryl groaned at this “Fine but be quick or I’m gonna get tired of waiting, I just wanna see how well I did.” 

“Baby I’ll be so quick.” 

“You better be” 

“Oh you know just how quick I can be” 

“To-” and before Cheryl could even finish her sentence, Toni’s lips were on hers, kissing her at a bruising pace that made her head spin and quickly numbed her lips. Both girls moaned into the kiss as Toni ran her tongue against Cheryl’s bottom lip asking for entry which she got granted instantly causing the kiss to deepen. Cheryl moved her hands to Toni’s ass, which she loved so much, and roughly began kneading the skin as Toni started fiddling with the hem of Cheryl’s shirt which she wanted off, Cheryl got the message and quickly broke the kiss allowing Toni to pull it off. Toni started leaving a trail of kisses down Cheryl’s neck which then turned into her sucking at her pulse point. Cheryl moaned Toni’s name into her ear and that’s when Toni pulled away. 

Toni quickly pecked Cheryl’s cheek and said “I love you” before running into the bathroom and locking the door. 

“Toni, what- you can’t just leave me like this all flustered” 

Getting a loud sorry from behind the door, Cheryl fell back onto her bed while waiting for Toni to finish drying her hair. 

A good five to ten minutes had passed which consisted of Cheryl just hearing the blow dryer until the door the bathroom unlocked and Toni had walked out. 

Cheryl instantly got up and made her way over to Toni “Oh my god, baby, you look so fucking good.” She picked up strands of her hair as she looked at the colours “We have to do this way more often” 

“Agreed. Thank you for helping, it wouldn’t look as good as it does if someone else did it for me.” 

“Anytime beautiful, anytime” and with that Cheryl pulled Toni into a tight hug and wishing for this day to never end. 

— 

It was starting to get late but Cheryl and Toni were too busy cuddling on Cheryl’s bed watching the tv show ‘YOU’ to go to bed just yet. They had there legs intertwined, which was a common thing for the two of them to do, Cheryl had her head resting on Toni’s chest as Toni was running fingers through her red hair. Although they were watching the show, they both knew the other wasn’t paying attention to what was going on the screen so Cheryl slowly got up from Toni’s chest and propped herself up on her elbow while gently running her fingers up and down tanned skin. 

“Hey I know its late but can we maybe go for a drive? It seems like the rain has stopped now and I think I just need to go outside” 

“How about that look out just past Sweetwater River? We can grab dinner from Pop’s on the way if you want?” 

“Sounds great” 

As soon as they got into the car they called up Pop’s to place an order so they don’t waste too much time waiting. As soon as they got there Toni ran in and grabbed the food and set the food carefully on the floor in the backseat. 

The drive wasn’t long after that and the road was practically empty giving Toni, who was driving, an opportunity to steal glances at Cheryl looking out the window in the passengers seat. Toni wasn’t sure what was going through the red heads mind but she decided to intertwine their fingers in the space between their seats as they drove in silence with Frank Sinatra quietly playing through the radio. 

Toni eventually pulled into the spot they always park and walked around the car to get the food out as well as open the door for her girl. 

Both of them sat on the hood of the impala with their dinner in the middle of them as they looked out at the view staring back at them. Once they finished the food Toni put that white bag aside and moved closer to Cheryl who put her head on her shoulder prompting Toni to put her arm around her waist. 

“Thank you for today” Cheryl whispered 

“Any time Cher” 

“I love you” 

“I love you too baby” 

**Author's Note:**

> cheers for reading and feel free to leave kudos or a comment :)


End file.
